Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by livylaval
Summary: Hinata tak tahu siapa mahluk aneh itu/"Kau tak tahan melihat dadaku ya ?" /"B-bukan begitu—"/"Biarkan sebentar saja, Hinata-sama, sejak dulu kau tak pernah mengijinkanku mendekatimu, ku mohon, sebentar saja."/ chapter 4 up-date / happy reading ...
1. Chapter 1

_Suatu saat, di mana kita bisa bertemu tanpa paksaan  
tanpa makian  
saat itulah aku harap kau tak melupakanku__**  
**_

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow**  
**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini**  
**Warning : OOC,(miss) Typo**

Hinata tak tahu siapa mahluk aneh itu, ia menjerit ketakutan saat malam minggu pertengahan bulan Desember yang dingin, di beranda kamarnya yang memiliki pintu kaca, berdiri dengan anggun seorang pemuda tanpa baju atasan yang tak menghiraukan angin dan salju yang menabrak tubuhnya.

Hinata, gadis normal yang terkadang terpengaruh tayangan di televisi, berpikir jauh mengarah ke hal-hal menyeramkan yang akan terjadi jika ada pemuda tak dikenal yang berdiri di luar kamar, apalagi si pemuda hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam saja, tak dilengkapi dengan sebuah baju yang membalut bagian atasnya.

Dia mau merampok ?  
Membunuh ?  
Atau memper—ah, Hinata tak mau memikirkan hal menakutkan seperti itu, jadi ia berlindung di balik selimut tebal bergambar boneka beruang, berharap si orang misterius nan tak dikenal segera pergi dan mengurungkan niat untuk mengganggu Hinata.

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar berdengung di kepalanya, Hinata tersentak, selimut ia turunkan, ia terduduk dan dengan tatapan tak percaya ia fokuskan atensi pada si pemuda yang masih berdiri diam di depan beranda kamar.

**"Kenapa takut padaku ?" **Sebuah suara terdengar, dan meski tak yakin Hinata tahu kalau itu suara si pemuda yang sedang berbicara padanya.

**"Aku tak akan menyakitimu kok."** Suaranya terdengar riang, ringan seolah terbawa angin seperti rambut pirangnya yang berkibar.

**"Boleh aku masuk ?"** Percaya atau tidak tiap suara yang terdengar di telinga Hinata bersamaan dengan mulut si pemuda yang terbuka.

"T-tidak, kau pasti akan membunuhku." Hinata menggumam sangat lirih, tak peduli si pemuda mendengarnya atau tidak.

Hinata mendengar kekehan geli beriringan dengan si pemuda di luar kamar yang berekspresi tertawa. **"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan membunuhmu."**

"B-bagaimana aku bisa tahu," cicit Hinata lemah.

**"Aku janji, dan janji seorang Uzumaki Naruto pasti akan ditepati."**

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, pasti percuma jika ia melarang pemuda yang mengaku bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu masuk ke kamarnya, tapi demi apapun, Hinata tak rela ada orang asing berada di kamar dan hanya berdua dengannya.

**"Bagaimana ? Kau mengijinkan aku masuk?"  
**  
Hinata gemetar, tapi ia mengangguk setuju, entah bagaimana kerja otaknya, tapi seolah ada yang memaksanya menganggukan kepala.  
Naruto menggeser pintu kaca itu tanpa menyentuhnya , membuat Hinata semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangan di selimut yang menutupi tubuh.

Pemuda yang bertelanjang dada itu melangkah pelan menuju arahnya, senyum mengambang pada wajah yang bergaris tiga di masing-masing pipi, ia terus mendekat, duduk di pinggir kasur Hinata, memandang diam pada gadis 18 tahun yang bergeming terpaku.

Dalam jarak yang tak lebih dari satu jangkauan, Hinata baru menyadari betapa indahnya makhluk yang ada dihadapannya ini, tubuh berotot dengan warna tan yang melumuri seluruh badannya, rambut pirang berantakan yang sesekali terbang terbawa angin yang lolos melewati pintu kaca yang terbuka.

"Kau selalu cantik, Hinata." Suaranya mengalun merdu, seperti lonceng terbaik yang diciptakan, Hinata terdiam, terjebak pada langit biru yang bersarang di manik pemuda itu, membuatnya melayang, membuat ia tak berpijak pada dunia.

"Apa aku terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu ?" Hinata tak merespon, seluruh indera-nya lumpuh untuk sejenak, membuat Naruto terkekeh lagi. " Seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh terpana pada kesempurnaanmu, Hinata."

Tangan kekar itu merambat ke pipi Hinata yang tembem, membelainya lembut hingga menciptakan warna merah yang selalu ia sukai, lalu merambat ke garis rahangnya, menggelitik kecil leher Hinata dan berakhir di tengkuk si gadis pemalu bermarga Hyuuga.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mendorong tubuh mungil yang terduduk diam itu agar berbaring ke kasur berukuran _Queen Size_, menyeringai kala si gadis justru patuh dengan perintahnya, ia menatap tepat pada kelereng lavender pucat milik Hinata, merasakan berjuta ledakan di sana.

"Kau memang terlalu lezat untuk tak dimakan, hem ?"

Naruto menindih tubuh Hinata, menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher sang gadis yang menguarkan bau harum Lavender yang tak bisa ia lupa, menciumi daerah sensitif itu dengan rakus, seolah sudah berjuta tahun tak melakukannya.

Telapak tangannya yang besar merangkum dua sisi wajah Hinata, menjaga si gadis yang masih terhanyut dalam belaiannya.

"Hangat," gumam Hinata pelan.

Seringai Naruto makin melebar, ciumannya berlanjut ke tulang selangka Hinata, menggunakan tangan kirinya yang kini bertugas membuka satu persatu kancing biru tua pada piyama yang gadis itu kenakan.

"Kita akan membuat anak seperti yang pernah aku janjikan kepadamu dulu," ujar Naruto mantap.

"E-eh ?" Kesadaran Hinata kembali menunjukan eksistensi, ia terbelalak kaget pada si pemuda yang sudah setengah jalan melucuti kancing bajunya, dengan teriakan yang mampu membangunkan seisi rumah Hinata mendorong Naruto tepat di dada pemuda itu, membuat Naruto terjengkang ke belakang dengan Kepala yang terlebih dahulu mencium lantai.

"Aduh Hinata-_chan_, kau ini kenapa sih ?" gerutu Naruto yang kini mengelus kepalanya yang mungkin sudah dihiasi benjolan berwarna ungu kebiruan.

"Kau yang kenapa ? Dasar cowok mesum !" tuding Hinata seraya mengancingi kembali satu-persatu kancing bajunya yang terbuka, tak sadar ia tak terjebak pada gagap yang kadang ia alami jika sedang gugup.

"Hei, aku tidak begitu," sangkal Naruto, meski kenyataan menunjukan betapa benarnya ucapan Hinata, tapi jika untuk disuruh mengakui tentu saja Naruto menyangkal habis-habisan.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Aku akan memenuhi janjiku." Naruto tertawa lebar, ia sudah berdiri dari posisi terjatuhnya, lalu kembali duduk di samping Hinata. " Menikah denganmu, lalu memiliki anak darimu."

Pipi Hinata kembali bersemu merah, "M-mesum."

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini," balas Naruto kalem.

Hinata mengela napas tak setuju, lalu berusaha menenangkan pikirannya, ada banyak hal yang tak ia ketahui berkaitan dengan Naruto.

Pertama, ia tak mengenal pemuda ini.  
Kedua, Hinata bahkan tak mengingat pernah membuat janji dengan Naruto.  
Dan ketiga, berdasarkan kejadian aneh yang ia alami kemungkinan paling besar adalah Naruto yang tak sejenis dengannya, maksudnya Naruto bukanlah manusia seperti dirinya, jadi Naruto itu kemungkinan adalah hantu, ya itu yang paling mungkin, dan sayangnya Hinata tak begitu suka dengan makhluk halus itu.

Hinata melotot saat kesimpulan di kepala membuatnya menduga Naruto adalah hantu.

"K-kau hantu kan ?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tentu saja bukan, mana ada hantu setampan aku."

"L-lalu kau apa ?"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, mempelai pria dari Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau tidak ingat ?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Okey, bagaimana dengan pemuda yang sangat dicintai Hyuuga Hinata ?"

Hinata semakin menggeleng. "A-aku tak mencintaimu."

Naruto menatap Hinata seolah terluka dengan kata-katanya." Kau bukannya tak mencintaiku, hanya belum mencintaku."

"A-aku memang tak mencintaimu kok," ucap Hinata takut-takut, siapa tahu setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto justru menyerangnya.

"Setelah kau ingat semuanya, pasti kau berbalik tergila-gila padaku seperti dulu," Naruto menyeringai. "Kau juga tadi diam saja saat—"

"C-cukup, jangan teruskan." Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto, ia sudah tahu pemuda itu hendak mengucapkan apa. "tadi kau menggunakan jurus hipnotis, jadi aku tak sadar akan perbuatan mesummu itu."

"Aku tak punya jurus hipnotis," sangkal Naruto enteng.

"Bohong."

"Terserah Hinata-_chan_ saja deh."

* * *

Hinata tak tahu ada hubungannya atau tidak, tapi seminggu sebelum kemunculan Makhluk sangat tampan yang—katanya—mempunyai janji menikah dan membuat anak dengan dirinya, Hinata dan teman sekelasnya mengunjungi sebuah museum tua tentang sejarah berdirinya Konoha.

Dia bukan siswi nakal yang sering melanggar peraturan, Hinata jelas bukan tipe pelajar yang seperti itu, tapi rasa ingin tahunya yang kelewat besar menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan yang dengan jelas terlarang bagi pengunjung, dengan mengendap-endap Hinata memisahkan diri dari rombongan teman kelasnya yang masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka.

Ruangan itu sebenarnya biasa, hanya ada rak-rak tinggi berisi buku tebal dengan sampul lusuh yang Hinata yakin tak dibuat pada masa sekarang.

Hinata suka membaca, jadi saat matanya menyusuri ribuan buku yang tersedia napsu membacanya langsung keluar, euphoria akan banyaknya buku membuat Hinata bingung memilih buku pertama yang ia baca terlebih dahulu, dengan kesenangan yang berlebihan ia menjamah semua buku dengan jari kanannya, menyerahkan pilihan pada buku yang terasa aneh di permukaan jari.

"Ah," Hinata memandang penuh minat pada satu buku tebal berwarna biru lusuh yang terasa sangat berbeda di jarinya.

Dengan hati-hati seolah sedang memegang kaca ringkih mudah pecah, Hinata mengambil buku itu, lalu berjongkok di sekitar rak, tas selempang yang ia bawa di letakan persis di samping dirinya.

Hal pertama yang menarik minat adalah keadaan buku yang tak berjudul, tak ada satu pun garis pembentuk kalimat yang tercetak di sampul buku, Hinata mengamati bahan sampulnya yang terbuat dari kertas berlapis seperti daun, tapi memangnya ada daun yang berwarna biru seperti ini ? Meski tak mengerti, tapi Hinata memilih mengabaikannya, buku itu tebal, dengan perlahan Hinata mulai membaca rangkaian kata yang ditulis dengan tulisan tangan.

Hinata mengela napas kecewa saat yang ia temui adalah kumpulan dongeng dalam satu buku, pikirannya padahal sudah melayang pada dokumen rahasia atau naskah kuno yang sangat dirahasiakan, namun mengingat betapa mudahnya Hinata menyusup ke dalam ruangan ini, tentu informasi apapun yang terdapat di buku-buku ini jelas tak terlalu rahasia.

Gadis kelas 3-2 itu mengembalikan lagi buku yang sempat jadi fokus atensi, ia kembali menjelajah ke dalam ruangan itu.

Monoton, memang hanya rak buku berisi buku tebal saja, tak ada yang lebih.

Hinata menatap ragu untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, meski tak ada yang istimewa, Hinata rasa ada satu kekuatan aneh yang menariknya agar tetap disini.

Lalu sang sulung hyuuga terkekeh geli, sadar kalau ia terlalu banyak menonton film bergenre fantasi.

Langkah kaki ringan Hinata bergerak pergi meninggalkan ruangan terlarang yang ada di museum itu, kembali pada temannya yang mengumpul, bersyukur tak ada yang menyadari ia sempat menghilang.

* * *

"A-apa kau penghuni perpustakaan di museum itu ?" Hinata lagi-lagi bertanya, ia masih yakin Naruto adalah hantu yang mengganggunya karena ia yang tanpa izin diam-diam masuk ke ruangan yang jelas-jelas terlarang bagi pengunjung.

"Penunggu ? Museum ? Apa itu Museum ?" Naruto justru balik bertanya.

"K-kau pasti hantu perpustakaan itu. " Hinata bersikukuh.

"Aku bukan hantu," tegas Naruto dengan penekanan di tiap katanya.

"lalu kau apa ?"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto."

Cukup, Hinata tak mau terlibat dalam percakapan yang ujungnya kembali ke awal, ia menatap mata Naruto, menguatkan diri agar tidak terhanyut lagi pada kelereng langit itu.

"A-aku ingin kau pergi, jangan menggangguku, kita tidak dalam satu dunia yang sama, kembalilah ke alammu." Hinata, yang dalam pikiran tetap menganggap Naruto adalah hantu keras kepala,berusaha membuat sosok itu menjauh darinya.

"Kau tak percaya padaku, Hinata-chan ?" Naruto mengembuskan napas sebentar, dan seringai yang sempat hilang kini muncul kembali. "Apa boleh buat, aku harus melakukannya padamu."

Hinata memandang bingung, tapi tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerangnya kuat seolah tak biasa, pandangannya mulai menggelap, Hinata masih bisa melihat saat Naruto perlahan-lahan berubah ,sampai dua detik kemudian hanya warna hitam yang mendominasi pandangan.

* * *

Dia terbangun pada jumat pagi yang cerah, matahari sudah bertengger di tahtanya saat Hinata bangun, gadis itu menoleh pada jam di nakas samping tempat tidur, sedikit lega pada jam yang tak menunjukan keterlambatan bagi ia yang akan berangkat sekolah.

Dia bergegas pergi, memakai seragam secepat kilat, bahkan melewatkan sarapan pagi yang pembantunya siapkan.

Hinata berlari melintasi tiap gang pada jalan yang mengarah pada sekolahnya, sesekali ia menengok ke belakang, entah nyata atau imajinasinya saja, tapi ada sekelebat bayangan kecil yang sedang mengawasi.

Mencoba berpikir logis Hinata sampai ke sekolah dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Dan ia mulai menyadari memang ada yang tengah mengawasi saat dari jendela kelas, sosok itu nampak.

Seekor rubah berwarna kuning keemasan terdiam di pohon yang kebetulan berada di samping jendela, bergeming dengan tatapan lurus ke arah Hinata.

Hinata menggumam lirih, "Kami-_sama_, jadi kemarin malam aku tidak sedang bermimpi ?"

TBC

Hai,hai,  
ketemu sama saya,  
saya bikin fic multichapter lagi nih,  
maaf fic yang multichapter belum bisa di up-date,  
terima kasih untuk semuanya yang mengapresiasi,  
#balasan review selengkapnya pas fic yang itu up-date ya ?  
#hohoho

okey,  
mungkin fic saya pasaran,  
tapi saya terilhami membuat fic seperti ini gara-gara ngeliatin gambar naruhina yang tema-tema fantasi.

meski judul rada gak nyambung, tapi ada sedikit kaitan sama ceritanya kok,

saya terlalu banyak omong,  
sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya  
salam  
Livylaval


	2. Chapter 2

_Hinata memandang bingung, tapi tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerangnya kuat seolah tak biasa, pandangannya mulai menggelap, Hinata masih bisa melihat saat Naruto perlahan-lahan berubah,sampai dua detik kemudian hanya warna hitam yang mendominasi pandangan._

_Hinata ingat, pemuda itu perlahan diselimuti asap dan berganti menjadi seekor hewan dengan sembilan ekor, seekor hewan yang biasa dipanggil rubah._

_Dia kira ia sedang bermimpi, tapi ternyata ini lebih nyata dari khayalan semata._

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
Warning : OOC,(miss) Typo**

Hinata tak bisa menjelaskan alasannya kenapa ia harus pulang dengan berlari-lari, jika ia menjawab ia takut dengan seekor rubah, tanpa berpikir dua kali, siapapun pasti akan merasa konyol dengan jawabannya.

Jadi daripada membuatnya terlihat semakin aneh, Hinata hanya menggeleng saat bertemu Ino dan Sakura yang bertanya sembari berteriak saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

Hinata memegang ragu-ragu pada kenop pintu kamarnya, entahlah, ia hanya berpikir kalau ada Naruto di dalam kamar itu, mengingat betapa mudahnya pemuda bermanik biru masuk ke kamarnya kemarin malam.

Namun, daripada memilih terdiam di depan pintu kamar dan semakin ditanyai macam-macam oleh penghuni rumah, Hinata mau tak mau mengambil resiko bertemu Naruto lagi, meski harus menentang debaran jantung yang berdetak gila-gilaan.

Mata pucat bak satelit bumi memindai keadaan kamarnya saat pertama kali membuka pintu, dari sudut mata ia bisa melihat keadaan kamar yang tak menemukan keberadaan seorang pemuda pirang atau seekor rubah aneh.

Hinata bergerak hati-hati mendekati kasurnya, meletakan tas hitam kotak di atas ranjangnya, melepas dasi merah pada seragam sailor yang ia kenakan, lalu mulai melepaskan baju seragam bagian atas.

Gadis itu hampir melepaskan semua pakaiannya kecuali baju dalam saat sebuah lengan besar memeluk perutnya yang telanjang, membuat Hinata hampir lupa bernapas saking kagetnya.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu kan, Hime ?" bisikan menggoda terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga.

Hinata tahu suara siapa itu, tentu saja, ia hapal luar kepala atas suara yang akhir-akhir ini akrab di telinga, wajah pucat Hinata berganti warna menjadi merah pekat, panas merambat cepat sampai ubun-ubun kepala, hingga Hinata yakin sekarang kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan uap.

Delapan belas tahun Hinata hidup sebagai seorang gadis, tak pernah satu kali pun ia berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda dengan keadaan hampir tak memakai baju seperti sekarang ini.

Ini sudah mendekati batas maksimal rona merah di pipi Hinata, mulut mungilnya menganga terbuka, menyampaikan jeritan tak bersuara yang lolos dari tenggorokannya.

Dia tahu kesadaran akan terenggut bersamaan dengan pandangan gadis itu yang mulai tak fokus, satu suara pun tak terdengar di telinga, Hinata panik, tapi tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri, ia pasrah saja saat warna hitam mengambil seluruh penglihatannya, Hinata pingsan, tak sadarkan diri.

"Ah, kenapa pingsan disaat seperti ini ?" Naruto menggaruk helai pirangnya yang tak gatal, "apa Hinata-chan tak tahu kalau lebih sulit menahan diri dengan keadaanmu yang begini."

Pemuda rubah itu berkali-kali menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba meredam monster yang berteriak-teriak di dalam tubuhnya, berulang kali mencari cara untuk lepas dari kerangkeng yang membelenggu.

Naruto harus sekuat tenaga mengendalikan monster itu, walau ia seorang pemuda normal, ia tak boleh menyerang Hinata saat keadaan si surai Lavender tak sadarkan diri, ia serasa bukan lelaki sejati jika benar-benar menyerang Hinata kala pingsan.

* * *

Hinata bangun dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang kini sudah memakai kaos dan rok hitam, ia tak mau tahu siapa yang menggantikan bajunya, tak peduli, ah, lebih tepatnya tak mau peduli, bisa-bisa rona merah mampir lagi di wajahnya.

Hinata merasakan hangat yang menyebar di sekitar lehernya, dan ketika ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri, moncong hewan berbulu segera menyambutnya, napasnya kembang kempis, tertidur seolah menemani Hinata yang terlelap pingsan.

Hinata tak habis pikir mengapa rubah imut seperti ini jika berubah menjadi manusia mempunyai sifat mesum yang tak bisa dibendung.

Setelah puas memandang hewan jadi-jadian itu, Hinata bergerak hati-hati turun dari kasur, ia ingin meraih ponselnya yang bergetar menunjukan satu panggilan yang masuk.

"Halo, Uchiha-san ?"

"Sakura, Ino dan Shikamaru meminta praktek kelompok yang di perintah Kakashi-sensei diadakan di rumahmu,"

Hinata terdiam, jarang sekali Sasuke, teman sekelasnya yang duduk tepat di depannya berbicara panjang seperti sekarang, meski bingung Hinata mengangguk, tak sadar kalau Sasuke tak tahu gestur tubuhnya.

"Hei, Hyuuga, kau mendengarku tidak ?"

"A-ah maaf, aku tahu kok Uchiha-san, mau jam berapa datang ke rumahku ?"

"Kami sekarang berada tepat di depan pintu rumahmu," ucap Sasuke enteng.

"E-eh ?"

Belum reda keterkejutan Hinata, bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Cepat buka pintunya," Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tepat saat suara bel kedua berbunyi, membuat Hinata harus berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari kamar menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Selamat siang, Hinata-chan." Suara dua orang gadis yang berbeda menyapa gendang telinga manakala pintu terbuka, Hinata tersenyum semampu yang ia bisa, lalu mempersilakan teman-teman sekelasnya masuk.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kubuatkan minuman."

* * *

Hinata tahu ada yang aneh di mata kakinya, sesuatu yang berbulu tengah bersandar pada kaki si surai lavender itu, Hinata menatap ke bawah, dan sepasang mata biru memandangnya seolah memelas.

"Uzumaki-san ?"

Rubah berwarna keemasan itu menggesekan wajah berkumisnya ke kaki Hinata, lalu mendongak, terdiam, tak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku sedang membuat minuman untuk teman-temanku." Hinata menunjuk gelas yang sudah tertata rapi di nampan, "Apa Uzumaki-san mau ?"

Yang ditanya tak menunjukan kata persetujuan maupun penolakan, justru melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di dapur, Hinata memandang tak mengerti, lalu berjalan sembari membawa nampan ke tempat temannya berada.

Nampan yang ia pegang hampir saja terjatuh jika pegangan yang Hinata berikan tak mengencang, ditengah keempat temannya, Rubah yang kalau berwujud manusia bernama Naruto itu tengah berada di pelukan Ino, berusaha lepas, tapi terhalang dengan pelukan yang erat.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang punya binatang peliharaan seekor rubah, Hinata-chan ? Kau memang sering sekali mengagetkanku," ucap Ino seketika saat Hinata berjalan mendekat.

Hinata tersenyum canggung, ia melirik pada Shikamaru yang tertelungkup di meja tak peduli, lalu pada Sasuke yang memandang tajam pada Naruto, ah entahlah, mungkin Hinata saja yang kurang tahu arti tatapan Sasuke.

Kegiatan belajar kelompok itu dimulai segera setelah Hinata menyiapkan buku-buku yang diperlukan, dan Naruto yang terus saja tertidur di pangkuan justru semakin mengganggu, entah bagaimana saat Hinata mulai berbicara ke Sasuke atau Shikamaru, Naruto akan terbangun dan menggeram seolah marah.

Oh, bagaimana Hinata bisa nyaman dengan itu semua.

Sakura dan Ino justru tertawa seperti gadis yang senang manakala melihat adegan romantis di drama kesukaan mereka.

"Peliharaanmu sepertinya cemburu pada Sasuke dan Shikamaru, Hinata," ledek Ino.

"Ah, imutnya," tambah Sakura.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum gugup, bukan hal normal kalau seekor hewan cemburu pada spesies berbeda, seperti manusia, walau dalam hal ini, hewan itu bisa berubah menjadi seorang manusia.

"Ayahmu mana Hinata-chan ?" tanya Ino kemudian, melupakaan candaan mereka tadi.

"Tou-san selalu pulang malam."

"Kau sendirian saja dong di rumah ? Ku dengar Hanabi-chan memilih masuk ke asrama ya ?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian ini, mau mengerjakan tugas atau mengobrol, hah ?" tukas Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Ketiga gadis itu terkekeh, lalu mulai berkonsentrasi dengan tugas yang Sensei mereka berikan.

* * *

Hinata berdiri sendiri di balkon kamar, sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu teman-temannya pulang.

Naruto yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi seorang manusia berdiri di samping Hinata, berdiam diri.

"Apa Uzumaki-san bisa memakai pakaian dengan benar?" Hinata berujar lirih saat dari sudut mata ia bisa melihat Naruto yang masih setia memakai celana hitam tanpa atasan.

"Kau tak tahan melihat dadaku ya ?" godaan kembali keluar, yang mau tak mau membuat Hinata merona.

"B-bukan begitu—"

"Okey, tunggu sebentar." Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata, lalu asap pekat menyelubungi Naruto sama seperti saat ia berubah, dan manakala asap itu menghilang, ada Naruto yang tengah memakai kaos yang serupa dengan yang tadi Shikamaru pakai.

Hinata memandang bingung, ia bertanya-tanya dengan kemampuan Naruto.

"Aku bisa memakai apapun sesuai dengan yang aku bayangkan," kata Naruto enteng, seakan mengerti akan pertanyaan yang terlontar di kepala Hinata.

Hinata mencoba mengerti dengan mengangguk asal, ia memandang jauh ke sekumpulan rumah yang tertangkap dalam pandangan mata, "Sebenarnya Uzumaki-san mau apa mendatangiku?"

"Jangan lagi memanggilku dengan nama margaku," sengit Naruto, nada kesal yang terdengar jelas menyebabkan Hinata menoleh, "Kau selalu memanggilku seperti itu sejak dulu."

"A-aku—"

"Bisakah kau menuruti kemauanku walau sekali ?"

Sulung keluarga Hyuuga menatap tak mengerti, "Aku masih sekolah, Uzumaki-san, tidak mungkin menikah denganmu, lagipula aku tak benar-benar mengenal dirimu."

Naruto mendengus, dan Hinata tahu ada kecewa yang terselip diantara ekspresinya.

"Apa kau tak ingat ?" tanya Naruto.

"I-ingat tentang apa ?" Hinata balik bertanya.

Naruto menggaruk surai pirangnya frustasi, "Aku susah payah bertahan dan kau bahkan tak mengingat apapun."

"Jangan membuatku takut, Uzumaki-san," cicit Hinata.

Naruto memandang manik pearl itu dengan sedih, "Kau masih saja memanggilku Uzumaki-san, walau sekarang sudah berbeda, perlakuanmu terhadapku tetap sama ya?"

"A-apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Hinata makin memusatkan seluruh atensi pada pembicaraan mereka sekarang, pantas saja ia seakan familiar dengan kehadiran Naruto, tapi dimana? Kapan ? Benarkah mereka pernah bertemu ? Kenapa Hinata tak mengingat sama sekali.

Naruto tak menghilangkan ekspresi sedihnya, "Apa kau juga masih mencintai pria itu ?"

"S-siapa ?"

"Aku benar-benar tak punya kesempatan ya ?"

"Uzumaki-san, katakan padaku yang sebe—"

Perkataan Hinata terpotong saat Naruto meletakan kepalanya di bahu Hinata, menghadapkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan pundak gadis manis itu, membuat napas panas berembus mengenai kulit putih pucat milik Hinata.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Hime-sama, selalu mencintaimu."

"Uzumaki-san," panggil Hinata pelan.

"Biarkan sebentar saja, Hinata-sama, sejak dulu kau tak pernah mengijinkanku mendekatimu, ku mohon, sebentar saja."

* * *

Pagi itu, sejak Naruto berbicara aneh, Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk mencari asal-usul Naruto sebenarnya, tapi yang menjadi kebingungan terbesarnya adalah, ia harus memulai dari mana ? Apa yang pertama ia cari terlebih dahulu ? Apalagi Naruto sama sekali tak mau membantu, pemuda itu kembali ke tabiat semula yaitu suka menggoda Hinata, dan menolak memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang kelakuan anehnya kemarin, lalu setelah berpikir agak lama, Hinata memutuskan untuk memulai pencarian dari perpustakaan terlarang di museum kota.

Jadi disinilah Hinata sekarang, mencuri-curi kesempatan dari lengahnya pengawasan pihak museum untuk segera masuk ke perpustakaan itu, belum ada tujuan pasti dari dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang akan dia baca atau cari, tapi setidaknya Hinata harus masuk terlebih dahulu ke perpustakaan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Nona ?"

Hinata tersentak saat teguran dari seorang perempuan berambut coklat pendek tertuju pada dirinya, Hinata menoleh lalu bersiap mengeluarkan alasan.

"Bukankah kau bisa melihat kalau ruangan itu tak diijinkan untuk pengunjung?"

_'Aku juga tahu'_ jawab Hinata dalam hati.

"A-ano, Shizune-san," ucap Hinata saat membaca _name tag_ dari perempuan itu, "aku hanya penasaran dengan ruangan ini, memangnya berisi tentang apa ya ?"

"Hanya buku-buku tua dan langka, karena tak diproduksi lagi jadi untuk menghindari rusaknya buku-buku itu, pihak museum melarang pengunjung memasukinya," jelas Shizune, lalu kembali melanjutkan, "tak ada yang menarik, kau tahu ? Hanya sekumpulan cerita lama, jadi kau menjauhlah dari sana, jika ada satu buku yang rusak, aku yang akan disalahkan."

Hinata mengangguk patuh, ia berjalan menjauh dari ruangan itu, kaki mungilnya membawa gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu keluar dari gedung museum, hari ini tak ada satu petunjuk pun yang membawanya pada kesimpulan tentang siapa Naruto sesungguhnya.

TBC

halo,  
apa ini sudah kilat untuk up-date ?  
Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang mereview, yang log in akan saya bales melalui PM,  
dan yang non log in saya bales di sini :  
**Nacita Lavesha** : ha ha ha, indah apanya cita-san ? Mesum iya,  
Di chapter ini udah ketahuan kan Naruto.y jdi apa ?  
**Neko Unyuu** : saya gak bisa menebak siapa neko-san sebenarnya#angkat tangan  
saya ketawa baca review neko-san loh, di chap ini juga rada2 ya ? soal fic yang satunya saya gak janji ya,..  
**Lavender sapphires chan** : di chap ini juga ada hot-nya walau dikit, ini sudah up-date ...  
**algojo** : fic saya menjurus karena otak saya gak beres#bangga  
hehehe, terima kasih sudah menyukai fic saya  
**guest** : apa penasarannya sudah terobati dengan up-date.y fic ini, guest-san ?  
**nyanmaru** : hehehe, dari jaman gajah bertelor (?)  
apa menurutmu Hinata menyukai orang lain, nyan-san ?  
**Ida** : yap, rubah berekor sembilan kayak kyuubi, sudah lanjut nih ...  
**Dila-chan** : terima kasih sudah suka cerita saya, sudah up-date Dila-chan ..

Maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan atau reader yang belum disebut, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ...  
Salam dingin  
Livylaval


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
Warning : OOC,(miss) Typo**

Hampir Tiga hari sejak terakhir Hinata mengunjungi museum kota, dan semenjak itu tidak ada kemajuan berarti mengenai asal-usul Naruto, jadi demi memenuhi penasarannya yang tak juga hilang, hari ini, sepulang sekolah pun Hinata mencoba kembali lagi ke museum itu.

Hinata memandang kosong pada direksi yang terpampang di depan, ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju museum.

Gadis itu harus segera mengetahui siapa Naruto sebenarnya, mengembalikan Naruto segera ke tempatnya seharusnya berada, karena mungkin, jika tidak seperti itu, perasaan aneh yang menjalar tiap bertemu si Uzumaki tak akan merambat lebih besar lagi dihatinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyuuga?" Suara datar nan dingin membuat Hinata yang sempat melamun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke mendengus perlahan, "Aku bertanya padamu."

Hinata sedikit tersentak, lalu tersenyum salah tingkah, "M-mungkin ke museum kota." **Lagi.**

"Kau itu aneh."  
_  
Uchiha-san lebih aneh dariku_, tapi tentu pikiran itu tak akan terlontar dari mulut Hinata.

Si surai panjang berwarna indigo menatap tak mengerti pada teman sekelasnya.

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja perjalananmu itu." Sasuke berjalan mendahului Hinata yang berhenti, meninggalkan gadis itu yang kini kebingungan akan maksud ucapannya.

* * *

Sekali lagi Hinata mengunjungi museum, mondar-mandir di depan museum tanpa berniat memasukinya, ia sungguh tak yakin jawaban yang ia kehendaki ada di sini, tapi memangnya ia harus mencari di mana? Ah, lagi pula kenapa ia justru memulai pencariannya dari museum kota? Bukannya itu hanya menurut instingnya saja, Kami-sama, rasanya sudah cukup Hinata diganggu dengan keberadaan Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum kala wanita penjaga museum yang kemarin sempat memergokinya, entah kemana sekarang, ia bisa dengan mudah masuk ke perpustakaan itu kali ini.

Perasaan dejavu dalam bentuk yang berbeda menghantam telak gadis itu, sebuah proyektor dalam kepalanya menampilkan suatu gambaran asing namun familiar, hutan rimbun dengan pohon besar dimana-mana, secercah sinar matahari menyusup diantara lebatnya dedaunan, jatuh ke tanah yang terkarpeti daun coklat kering, suara kicauan burung bersahutan seolah saling mengadu siapa yang termerdu, suasana tenang hutan yang begitu menenangkan namun menyimpan berjuta misteri di dalamnya itu tak pernah ia lihat selama ini, tapi tak bisa dibilang ia tidak mengenal tempat itu.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata, dan bayangan itu hilang seketika, tangan mungilnya menekan dada yang jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak untuk sejenak, pandangan aneh apa itu? Kenapa ia bisa sepintas melihat gambaran hutan di tempat antah berantah yang ia yakini tak pernah ia ambah sepanjang delapan belas tahun hidupnya.

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu yang terpaksa, Hinata memasuki ruang dalam perpustakaan terlarang, ia menyusuri lagi tiap rak buku yang sempat tak terlalu menjadi pusat atensinya dulu saat pertama kali ini ia ke sini.

Sang sulung Hyuuga mencari satu buku yang sempat mencuri perhatian, buku bersampul daun berwarna biru, raknya sudah tepat, seharusnya memang ada di urutan ini.

"Ah." Hinata tersentak, buku yang ia cari-cari tertangkap indera penglihatannya, dengan secepat kilat ia menariknya dari rak buku yang sesak dengan berbagai buku tebal itu, memasukannya ke tas selempang yang setia menemani kehidupan sekolahnya dan bergegas meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Mungkin hanya perasaan aneh yang Hinata rasakan saat menggenggam buku itu, tapi entah petunjuk dari mana, hatinya menuntun gadis bermata bulan untuk memilih buku bersampul biru pupus yang sedikit aneh dari yang lain.

* * *

Hinata sampai di rumahnya dengan perasaan senang yang meluap, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan tahu asal muasal Naruto, dan akan segera menjauhkan pemuda rubah itu dari hidupnya.

Gadis itu baru saja akan mengganti pakaian waktu pengalaman mengajarkannya sesuatu, "Uzumaki-san segera menampakan diri jika sedang di kamarku, aku mau ganti baju."

Hening sejenak, dan Hinata menunggu.

Flop

Bersamaan dengan bunyi pelan itu, seorang pemuda yang kini sudah memakai pakaian dengan benar muncul di samping Hinata yang tengah berdiri di samping lemari.

"Padahal aku ingin melihat sebentar saja." Cengiran tercipta dari Naruto, lalu seringai jahil tak lupa absen.

Hinata mendengus sebal, mendorong tubuh Naruto ke luar kamarnya, sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu, sebuah peringatan sudah diucapkan, "Jangan masuk ke kamarku sebelum aku mengijinkan."

Naruto memandang memohon pada Hinata, yang dibalas dengan penolakan tegas yang terlihat di pandangan manik pucat itu.

Si pirang harus menunggu sekitar lima belas menit berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata, hingga sang empunya kamar membuka pintu dan mengijinkannya masuk kembali.

"Hinata-chan dari mana saja?" tanya riang langsung diajukan Naruto.

"A-aku dari p-perpustakaan." Hinata yang gugup membuat gagap tercipta manakala dengan seenaknya Naruto tidur dipangkuannya yang terduduk diranjang.

"Apa perpustakaan itu lebih menyenangkan daripada aku?"

"Tidak juga sih," jawab Hinata spontan, lalu segera menutup mulutnya waktu menyadari betapa anehnya jawabannya itu.

Seringai Naruto melebar, "Jadi aku lebih menyenangkan dari perpustakaan itu ya, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tak menjawab, ia tertunduk, yang sialnya lupa kalau wajahnya akan terlihat jelas di manik biru Naruto.

Untuk waktu yang tak sebentar, bulan dan biru lautan bertemu, menjadikan Hinata terpaku sejenak, ia berdiam diri, seolah tertarik pada pusaran yang dibawa samudera indah dari mata Naruto.

Blushh

Rona merah merambat cepat tanpa kehendak si pemilik, Hinata memalingkan muka kesamping, mengalihkan pandangan yang menurutnya memalukan dari orang yang tak akan diam saja melihatnya berekspresi seperti itu.

Naruto memeluk perut Hinata cepat, sedikit membuat Hinata berjengit kala rasa geli menggelitiknya, wajah tampan Naruto yang dihadapkan pada perut rata Hinata menjadikan gadis itu tak mengetahui ekspresi yang tercipta dari sang pemuda.

"Aku senang sekali, senang sekali," gumaman pelan yang terdengar tak begitu jelas ditelinga bermuara dari pemuda bak dewa itu.

"Naruto-kun?"

Dan Naruto bangkit terduduk dengan cepat, menatap Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya, menemukan rona merah yang tetap menempel di pipi putih Hinata.

"Kau tahu betapa aku bersyukur ternyata kau berubah, walau tak bisa mengingat apapun, justru aku ingin kau melupakan saja masa-masa itu." Naruto yang tangan besarnya merangkum dua sisi wajah Hinata yang mungil tersenyum pelan, senyum yang ia perlihatkan lagi sejak terakhir kali pertemuannya dengan gadis itu dulu, sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat Hinata melayang jauh dari tempatnya semula.

"N-naruto-kun ?" panggilan pelan masih saja disuarakan Hinata.

Naruto merayapkan jari-jarinya di seluruh permukaan gadis itu, menyentuh pelipisnya, mata pucat indah yang mampu menahannya dari apapun, hidung mancung kecil yang terlihat sedikit memerah, pipi tembam kenyal itu, dan berakhir di belahan bibir Hinata yang sedikit terbuka, membelainya perlahan, meresapi kelembutan dari wajah yang dulu hanya bisa ia pandang saja tanpa bisa tersentuh.

"Kau indah seperti yang aku ingat, sifatmu membuat lemah untuk makhluk macam aku, apa kali ini pun kau akan menjaga jarak lagi dariku?"

Hinata terdiam, ia masih terlena pada kesempurnaan pemuda yang ada di depannya, proyektor dikepala kembali berputar, menampilkan senyuman hangat penuh luka dari pemuda dengan wajah serupa Naruto yang pernah ia lihat dulu, diwaktu sangat lama yang tak bisa ia ingat, air mata mendesak keluar, Hinata tak tahu mengapa, tapi ia ingin menangis sekarang, dan isakan mulai pelan terdengar.

"A-aku, rasanya aku sudah berbuat jahat terhadapmu entah dikehidupan yang mana," Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang penuh air mata dengan kedua telapak tangan, "t-tapi aku tak ingat apapun, sungguh tak bisa ingat apa-apa, untuk itu, untuk itu, maafkan aku."

Kata-kata tersendat dari Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum lagi, "Kau tak bersalah apapun padaku, panggilanmu padaku yang sudah berubah pun sudah bisa membuatku senang."

Naruto memeluk Hinata yang masih menangis, merakan euforia kebahagiaan yang mungkin saja bisa meledakan hatinya, seumur hidupnya, untuk inilah Naruto bertahan.

Hinata mendongak, merangsek mensejajarkan diri dengan tinggi Naruto, terbawa suasana yang tercipta, Hinata mengecup pelan bibir Naruto.

Menjadikan Naruto terbelalak dan Hinata yang sadar akan perbuatannya.

"A-ano, itu, aku tak sengaja, begini ...Hmpph." kata-kata berantakan dari Hinata segera tertutupi oleh bibir Naruto yang menyerang milik Hinata, terlalu antusias sampai Hinata terjatuh kebelakang dan ditangkap oleh empuknya ranjang tempat ia duduk dari tadi, sementara tubuh besar Naruto berada di atasnya, menekan tubuh mungil itu ditelan ranjang.

Lumatan yang terus dilakukan Naruto beralih pada leher jenjang Hinata, merambah daerah yang menguarkan harum lavender paling kuat dibandingkan daerah yang lain.

"N-naruto-kun ..." Suara Hinata yang berusaha ia keluarkan ditengah rasa gelenyar aneh yang tercipta di perutnya membuat Naruto berhenti sejenak.

"Aku tak menyangka Hinata-chan seagresif ini," ucap Naruto dengan seringai yang muncul kembali.

"B-bukan begitu," elak Hinata, ia malu teramat sangat akan tindakan spontan tanpa perhitungan yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Tak apa-apa, aku suka, jika Hinata-chan mau lebih juga tidak apa-apa."

Hinata memukul lengan Naruto tiba-tiba, "Naruto-kun bodoh."

Tawa renyah bergema memenuhi sudut kamar, tawa ceria dari seorang Naruto, "Apa kita akan membuatnya sekarang?"

"Membuat apa?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja membuat anak."

Hinata menatap horor pada Naruto, mendorong lagi pemuda itu hingga terjatuh disampingnya, "Berhenti menggodaku, Naruto-kun, aku mau mandi dulu."

"Apa perlu kutemani?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Gadis yang mempunyai kulit pucat itu berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya, terkadang tersenyum akan kelakuan bodohnya dan Naruto.

Minatnya untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari hidupnya sepertinya sudah menguap entah kemana, Hinata senang, ia nyaman dengan kehadiran pemuda itu, sekarang tak perlu lagi ia mencari-cari rahasia yang coba ditutupi Naruto, sudah cukup dengan pemuda itu disampingnya, perasaan tak asing yang berdiam dihati, meski tak yakin, Hinata tahu kalau itu adalah rasa lama yang tersimpan jauh sebelum Hinata bertemu Naruto.

Mungkin, entah dikehidupan yang mana, atau mungkin pada rahasia yang Naruto simpan, ia pernah memiliki rasa menyenangkan ini pada Naruto.

Tapi kenapa Naruto sempat mengira ia mencintai pemuda lain ? Apa memang Hinata salah menafsirkan perasaan tak biasa yang menginvasi hatinya itu.

Demi apapun, Hinata rasa, Ia pernah mencintai seorang Naruto di kehidupan yang berbeda, dan sekarang rasa itu tak hilang.

Hinata berbalik sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi, menoleh pada Naruto yang menatap bingung, lalu tersenyum dengan tulus, walau ia belum bisa mengingat apapun, gadis itu akan tetap menjaga perasaan itu.

Dan Hinata yang menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi, tak sempat melihat senyuman senang dari Naruto.

* * *

Buku bersampul biru yang Hinata ambil dari perpustakaan tergeletak sendiri di tumpukan buku di meja belajar Hinata, tak sempat dibuka si pengambil.

"Hinata-chan lama sekali sih pergi ke sekolahnya?" gerutu Naruto sendiri, sekarang jam baru menunjukan pukul dua siang, meski tinggal setengah jam lagi Hinata balik dari tempatnya meraih ilmu, Naruto jelas tak akan bisa menunggu lagi.

Dengan kenekatan yang terbawa dari dulu, Naruto membuka lebar pintu geser berkaca yang langsung menuju beranda kamar, dari letak kamar Hinata di lantai dua, dengan mudah ia keluar dan meloncat dengan lincah melewati atap rumah.

Naruto belum sempat sampai di sekolah Hinata saat ditengah jalan ia menemukan gadis itu yang tengah ditarik paksa lengannya oleh seorang pemuda raven yang sempat belajar bersama dengan teman Hinata yang lain.

"Sial, apa maunya sih, Uchiha itu ?"

Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan kedua remaja itu membuat keduanya tersentak kaget, perdebatan yang sempat mewarnai Sasuke dan Hinata berhenti seketika.

"Kau tak boleh memaksa, Hinata-sama seperti itu, Uchiha brengsek," geram Naruto, kedua tangannya terkepal.

Sasuke terdiam, lalu menyeringai, "Kau tak berhak ikut campur dengan urusanku, dia tunanganku, Uzumaki."

Naruto, yang tak bisa mengendalikan monster yang berteriak dari dalam tubuhnya melepaskan begitu saja pukulan keras ke wajah tak bercacat milik Sasuke, membuat pemuda pendiam itu sedikit terhuyung karenanya, genggamannya di tangan Hinata pun terlepas.

"Kau berani terhadapku ?"

Naruto tak menjawab, justru pukulan bertubi-tubi terus dialamatkan pada Sasuke yang tak membalasnya sedikitpun.

"Apa kau ingat Hinata?" Ditengah pukulan itu, Sasuke sempat berteriak pada Hinata, "Monster ini, apa kau ingat dengan monster ini?"

Buagg

Hantaman keras Naruto menghentikan teriakan yang akan Sasuke keluarkan lagi, cahaya jingga kemerahan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto sekarang, tanduk mulai perlahan muncul dari kepalanya, taringnya memanjang, dan cahaya menyerupai sembilan ekor ikut terlihat.

" Kau-Berhenti-Mengganggu-Mempelai-Wanitaku." Kata-kata Naruto yang terdengar lambat-lambat menyusupkan ancaman yang tak sekadar main-main.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, seolah menantang.

Dan pukulan kembali menjadi hal selanjutnya yang diterima Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto mendecih saat lengan mungil memeluknya dari belakang, menghentikannya dari pukulan pamungkas yang bisa saja menghabisi nyawa Sasuke yang kini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"H-hentikan, kumohon hentikan."

Pemuda rubah itu ingin sekali menghabisi Sasuke saat ini juga, tapi suara Hinata yang bergetar menghentikan niatnya, wujudnya yang sempat berubah kembali seperti semula, tak ada energi jingga kemerahan serta tanduk yang ada di tubuhnya, ia kembali seperti seorang Naruto yang biasa.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya, menaikan Hinata ke gendongannya, lalu melompat melewati atap rumah untuk kembali ke kamar Hinata yang nyaman.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama sampai Naruto tiba di kediaman gadis yang sedang meringkuk di pelukannya itu.

Naruto mendudukan Hinata di atas ranjang, menyadari gemetar hebat dari gadis bersurai indigo yang tertunduk.

"Hinata-chan ?"

Hinata tak langsung menjawab, lama ia bergeming, sampai akhirnya wajah putih itu menatap Naruto yang khawatir.

Deg

Jantung Naruto seperti terpelintir, pandangan itu, pandangan yang diperlihatkan Hinata kini, tak berbeda dengan pandangan gadis itu dulu.

"Naruto-kun," ucapan mulai terdengar, Naruto pernah mendengar kalimat pertama seperti ini, ia mohon tak akan keluar lagi dari mulut Hinata untuk kedua kalinya, "Naruto-kun menakutkan, aku takut."

Naruto terhenyak, pundaknya jatuh lemas, Hinata bisa melihat pandangan sedih dan kecewa yang nampak dari manik biru Naruto, pandangan yang sama seperti dulu, pandangan yang pada ingatan yang terlewatkan pernah ia tujukan pada Hinata ketika itu, ketika kejadian yang mengubah hubungannya dengan Naruto terjadi, dan ketika kata yang seharusnya menjadi penjelasan tak sempat terucapkan.

"Aku takut Naruto-kun kenapa-kenapa tadi." Hinata menangis, dan Naruto yang mengacak rambutnya mengalihkan atensi pada gadis itu.

"Jadi, kau bukannya takut padaku, begitu ?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

Hinata mengangguk, "Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa kan ?"

Naruto yang seharusnya menjawab justru terpaku, ia tak mendapati kalimat yang sama seperti dulu, ini berarti semuanya memang telah berubah.

"Apa kau sudah mengingat semuanya ?"

"B-belum," aku Hinata pelan.

Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Hinata, bersyukur lagi akan keberuntungan yang ia terima dari kami-sama. Biarlah seperti ini dulu, dia ingin sedikit saja merasakan kebahagiaan.

Tapi semua tak selalu mudah bagi siapapun, cobaan yang mungkin bisa memisahkan sewaktu-waktu bisa mengincar siapa saja, apalagi jika gadis itu mengingat semuanya dan mengetahui rahasia Naruto.  
Apa memang perlakuannya sekarang akan tetap sama pada Naruto? Atau kembali seperti dulu?  
Pemuda itu mencelos.  
Mungkin ada baiknya Hinata tak bisa mengingat apapun lagi.

TBC

Pojok Review :  
Guest : tentu author tahu dong, guest-san, kalau hinata juga tahu kok, cuma belum inget ..  
Lyn kuromuno : sudah lanjut nih,..  
ichirukilover : apa chapter ini sudah mengobati pertanyaannya, ichi-san?  
Kyoa : geli kenapa kyoa-san? Apa sekrang juga masih gitu?  
Guest : sudah lanjut ini ...  
Guest : okey, maaf kalau up-date lama, sudah ke jawab belum pertanyaannya?  
U. Dila-chan : ini udah up-date, tapi lama nih dila-chan?  
ayzhar : Naruto itu apa ya? chapter ini sudah kejawab belum sih? kalau belum mungkin chapter berikutnya ...#ditendang  
Guest : rating mungkin belum meningkat, tapi kalau tiba2 ditengah jalan otak saya konslet bisa aja berubah ...

okey,  
maaf kalau up-date lama  
yang log in saya bales lewat pm,

maaf kalau mungkin ada reader yang gak ke sebut ...  
kalau ada pertanyaan tentang cerita bisa langsung ditanyakan lewat review biar gak ada plothole

Terima kasih pada pembaca yang memberikan apresiasi lewat review, review memang sangat membantu author,,,^^

sampai jumpa,  
salam dingin  
Livylaval


	4. Chapter 4

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
Warning : OOC,(miss) Typo**

Dalam kisah yang tercipta, yang diceritakan ibumu sebelum kau tidur, ada seorang putri cantik jelita yang karena keelokan parasnya melebihi kecantikan seluruh wanita bahkan sang ibu tiri yang menjadi ratu, maka dengan kedengkian dan iri hati yang Ratu punya, maka ia dibuang ke hutan bermaksud untuk dilenyapkan.

Sang putri yang terlunta ditemukan tujuh kurcaci berhati baik, ditinggal sendiri saat para kurcaci bekerja di hutan.

Diperingatkan agar tak menerima pemberian dari siapapun, tapi sang putri yang sok baik hati, kasihan pada nenek tua penjual apel, padahal gerak-gerik serta tampang orang tua itu mencurigakan, tapi dengan kepolosan yang lebih mendekati pada kebodohan, sang putri menerima apel yang nenek itu berikan.

Dia memakan apel dan meninggal, tapi bisa kembali hidup _hanya_ dengan ciuman dari seorang pangeran, dan pangeran itu muncul, mengecup pelan bibir sang putri, dia tampan, mereka mencintai satu sama lain meski baru saja bertemu, dan bahagia untuk selama-lamanya.

Cih, jika dulu kisah itu bisa membuatmu tertidur pulas setelah selesai mendengarnya, sekarang kau pikir baik-baik apakah bahagia untuk selama-lamanya itu benar-benar ada di kehidupan yang menyedihkan ini?

Bagi Naruto, untuk hidupnya yang buruk, kata bahagia tak pernah singgah di kamus miliknya, omong kosong dengan semua kisah menjijikan itu.

* * *

_Dia, Naruto Uzumaki sudah muak dengan perintah membunuh yang lagi-lagi diberikan majikannya, seorang Uchiha kuat yang mampu mengendalikan dirinya, menyegel Naruto dan membuat siluman rubah itu menurut pada klan Uchiha._

_Demi apapun yang ada di dunia menyebalkan ini, Naruto ingin memrotes pada sang pemilik kehidupan yang ada di atas sana, betapa hinanya Naruto hingga menjadi peliharaan manusia, siluman kuat sepertinya takluk dengan manusia rendahan? Mungkin teman sesama silumannya akan tertawa sampai berguling-guling jika mengetahui keadaannya sekarang._

_Jadi lebih baik diketahui telah mati daripada memberi tahu kalau ia menjadi bawahan spesies menyebalkan seperti Manusia, diperintah sesuka hati layaknya anjing setia pada tuannya._

_Cih, perlu ditekankan bahwa Naruto adalah rubah yang sesungguhnya tak suka diperintah oleh siapapun, terlebih oleh Uchiha haus kekuasaan macam Madara, pandangan jeleknya mengenai manusia semakin bertambah saja._

_Dan kali ini, membangkang sebentar sepertinya tidak apa-apa, setelah menghabisi satu klan kecil yang menantang perintah Madara, Naruto ingin sejenak melepas penat, ia tak ingin terburu-buru menemui lagi tuannya itu._

_Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan siap siaga, dengan tanduk dikepala dan chakra merah yang mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya berjalan pelan menembus lebatnya hutan yang terlewati, membawa aura negatif menyeramkan hingga membuat tak satupun hewan berani mendekat, suasana hutan yang semula terdengar sahutan burung berubah menjadi sepi mencekam._

_Naruto terus saja berjalan, tak tahu akan menuju kemana, hanya berusaha mengikuti saja langkah kaki yang mungkin akan menunjukan hal menarik yang bisa saja ia temui._

_Langkah lebar Naruto yang berisik tak dipedulikan pemuda itu, Sang siluman hampir saja mendecak kebosanan saat mata birunya yang berubah warna menjadi orange menangkap pemandangan ganjil di depan mata._

_Naruto menyeringai, ia menemukan mainan menarik yang bisa saja menjadi penghibur._

_Seorang Manusia bergender wanita, yang Naruto ketahui tak akan sekuat Madara, tengah tertidur pulas dengan bersandar di pohon besar tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri._

_Silumah rubah itu semakin mendekat, namun seringai yang tercipta hilang seketika seiring matanya menangkap pemandangan indah yang tak sekalipun pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya mengenal Manusia._

_Gadis itu, manusia yang tertidur tanpa terganggu kehadiran Naruto memiliki kulit putih pucat bak porselen mahal yang diciptakan dengan penuh kehati-hatian, kulit putihnya seolah bercahaya saat cahaya matahari yang menembus sela-sela dedaunan rimbun dengan nakalnya menyiram tubuh sang gadis, rambut indigonya yang panjang terurai terlampir sepenuhnya di bahu sisi kanan._

_Wajahnya bak pahatan paling sempurna, karya terbaik dari sang pencipta, memamerkan hasil kehebatannya melalui rupa seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali membuat seorang siluman beringas nan apatis seperti Naruto terpaku dan melupakan sejenak kebenciannya terhadap manusia._

_"Indah sekali," gumaman meluncur tak terkontrol dari mulut Naruto._

_Si wanita memakai kimono biru laut yang menimbulkan kesan hangat pada dada Naruto, dengan kain sutra halus dan lembut yang mungkin berharga puluhan atau bahkan ratusan keping emas untuk sekadar membelinya dan perasaan berdebar-debar yang Naruto rasakan sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan sebelum ini._

_Manik Naruto menyusuri keindahan lain yang gadis itu tawarkan, sepasang pipi tembam kemerah-merahan yang sangat mengundang, hidung kecilnya serta bibir merah yang membuat Naruto—entah bagaimana—ingin sekali menempelkan bibir miliknya pada milik gadis itu, sekadar mencicipi, sepertinya sangat manis di indera pengecapnya._

_Naruto mengubah penampilannya, penampakan sangar yang selalu ia tunjukan berganti menjadi seorang pemuda manusia biasa dengan baju layaknya Madara, pemimpin klan paling kuat yang sangat Naruto ingat penampilannya._

_Pemuda itu menekuk lututnya, menekan kulit kasar miliknya ke tanah keras berbatu._

_Naruto menatap intens pada sang gadis yang mungkin saja membuat dewi kecantikan mendecak kagum pada wajah itu._

_Si siluman rubah terbuai pada kehidupan yang ia sadari mulai mempermainkannya, napas lembut membuat bahu sang gadis naik turun seiring tarikan dan hembusan udara._

_Tangan besar Naruto sudah melayang mendekat, hampir menyentuh bibir mungil menggoda itu saat sang pemilik tiba-tiba terbangun, dan menunjukan wajah ketakutan yang untuk kali ini saja, Naruto tak suka dipandangi seolah seperti makhluk terkutuk yang patut dijauhi._

_"S-siapa kau?"_

_Gadis ini tergagap di depannya, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, menemukan hal baru pada gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya._

_"Aku Naruto."_

_"M-mau apa ke sini?"_

_"Memangnya aku tak boleh di sini?"_

_"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja..." dan ucapan yang setelah semenit ditunggu Naruto tak dilanjutkan juga._

_"Apa?"_

_Gadis itu menggeleng._

_"Namamu siapa?" Kini Naruto yang gantian bertanya nama gadis itu._

_"Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga."_

* * *

Naruto terbangun dari mimpi yang sudah lama tak menghiasi tidurnya, ia mengerjapkan mata sejenak, menyesuaikan penglihatannya pada suasana kamar yang gelap, hanya sedikit penerangan dari satelit bumi yang menyusup melewati jendela yang tirainya terbuka sedikit.

Ia melirik pada satu objek yang dengan posesifnya tengah ia peluk, objek berupa seorang gadis yang tertidur pulas, menyamankan diri dalam dekapan hangat Naruto.

Naruto menghirup aroma melon dari gadisnya karena shampo yang Hinata pakai, bergerak sedikit ke bawah untuk menjangkau bibir ranum sang dewi, Hinata sedikit melenguh saat posisi nyamannya sedikit berubah, tapi tak sampai membuatnya terbangun.

Maka, kesempatan bagus seperti ini jelas tak akan disia-siakan Naruto begitu saja, Naruto mencium Hinata yang tengah tertidur, mencuri ciuman yang sore tadi hampir tiap menit ia lakukan.

Pemuda itu tak puas, sampai kapanpun ia tak akan puas menikmati sedikit kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan kehidupan padanya melalui gadis bermanik pucat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hime-sama," bisikan lemah mengalun pelan dari Naruto, tak berniat agar gadis bersurai indigo itu mendengarnya, sekadar ungkapan bahwa Naruto bahagia bisa bersama Hinata.

Tapi nyatanya, meski tak terdengar, Hinata terjaga dari buaian mimpi.

"Naruto-kun?" Gadis itu menatap sang rubah yang bertansformasi menjadi manusia, menatap pada mata biru yang terlihat mengkilat menenangkan.

Naruto membelai rambut Hinata yang lembut, "Berhenti melihatku seperti itu, Hinata-sama, kau seolah sedang menggodaku saja."

Hinata memajukan bibirnya, mencibir Naruto yang sempat-sempatnya menggoda dia saat Hinata bertanya sungguh-sungguh.

Cup

Kecupan pelan Naruto daratkan di bibir mungil Hinata, "Tidur saja lagi, besok bukannya kau harus sekolah?"

Hinata yang merona merah mengangguk, ia membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang sang pemuda pirang.

Naruto memandangi Hinata yang mulai terlelap kembali, kelopak mata yang tertutup, dengan napas teratur yang membuat bahu si Indigo naik turun, sama seperti saat mereka bertemu—dulu.

Pikiran Naruto melanglang buana, kembali mengingat pertemuan-pertemuan yang dianggap kebetulan oleh si gadis, padahal terlalu aneh jika dikatakan demikian, karena tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Naruto memutar akal agar terlihat tak sengaja bertemu dengan gadis itu.

* * *

_"Kau sekarang mulai membangkang perintahku, Naruto."_

_Sang pemimpin klan Uchiha memandang tajam pada siluman andalannya yang tengah berdiri di depan dirinya, sementara ia terduduk di kamar pribadinya._

_Naruto mendecih, ia sama sekali tak takut dengan pria yang menjadi majikannya yang terpaksa, "Kapan aku mangkir dari perintahmu, Uchiha?"_

_Madara menyeringai, "Kau tak selalu tepat waktu saat aku memanggilmu, terlalu lama kembali dalam menyelesaikan misi, kau kembali kemari pada hari keempat setelah misi yang kuyakini hanya butuh diselaikan dalam dua hari saja."_

_Naruto menatap sengit pada si Uchiha haus kekuasaan, "Kau memang orang tak sabaran, Uchiha."_

_"Memang." Madara terkekeh seolah tak benar-benar sakit hati pada sindiran Naruto._

_"Jadi hanya dengan itu, aku di cap pembangkang?"_

_Yang ditanya mengangguk._

_"Aku sebenarnya tak peduli, meski kau sudah mengingatkanku, aku tetap akan berbuat sesuai keinginanku, dalam perjanjian kita, aku hanya akan menuruti kemauanmu menghancurkan klan yang sekiranya kau anggap mengancam eksistensi Uchiha, tak disebutkan aku harus kembali dari misi dalam waktu yang sudah ditentukan sebelumnya."_

_Madara terdiam, pengendalian emosi sungguh perlu diacungi jempol, tak ada satupun tanda ia marah akan ucapan Naruto._

_"Kau boleh pergi, Rubah."_

_Naruto menatap angkuh pada Madara, lalu, tanpa menunggu berapa detik lagi, ia segera menghilang dari hadapan Uchiha berambut panjang.  
_

__

_"Naruto-san kembali lagi ke sini?"_

_"Kau terganggu bila aku di sini?"_

_"Tidak kok, aku justru senang sekali." Hinata menutup mulutnya yang ia rasa sangat lancang, "m-maaf, bukan begitu maksudku, a-aku—"_

_"Jika maksudmu begitu pun tak apa-apa." Naruto memunculkan seringainya._

_Hinata menunduk, merutuki perbuatannya yang sangat lancang dihadapan seorang pemuda, sejak kecil ia dilarang bergaul terlalu dekat dengan seorang pemuda, sangat tabu jika ada interaksi lebih dari seorang gadis dan seorang pria yang tanpa ikatan apapun, berbicara pun sudah termasuk hal yang lancang._

_Hanya diijinkan bercengkrama dengan pemuda yang masih dalam garis keturunan yang sama, karena jika ketahuan mencoba berbicara dengan pria lain, pandangan orang lain pada dirinya saat nantinya ia sudah bisa dilamar akan sangat buruk._

_Apalagi bersenda gurau seperti sekarang ini, seperti Naruto dan Hinata yang lagi-lagi kembali bertemu di hutan negara api, sudah melebihi batas dari aturan yang baku dalam masa itu._

_"Apa kau mau buah ini?" Naruto menyodorkan sebuah apel merah yang terlihat ranum._

_"Bolehkah?" tanya Hinata berbinar-binar._

_"Tentu saja."_

_Dengan pergerakan yang hati-hati, Hinata mengambil buah apel yang diulurkan Naruto, setelah mengusap kulit luarnya dengan ujung kimono yang tengah ia pakai, gadis itu dengan pelan menggigitnya._

_"Manis," ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum._

_"Kau juga," tambah Naruto, membuat pipi Hinata merona seperti biasa, membuat wajah cantiknya semakin menggoda._

_"N-Naruto-san, berhentilah membuatku malu," cicit Hinata._

_"Naruto-kun," seru Naruto._

_"Eh?" Hinata memandang tak mengerti._

_"Panggil aku dengan 'Naruto-kun' jangan 'Naruto-san', Hinata." Naruto menjelaskan._

_Hinata mengangguk mengerti, "A-akan kucoba, N-Naruto-kun."_

_"Terbiasalah dengan panggilan itu."_

* * *

Naruto memandang Hinata yang bolak-balik ke sana-kemari di dalam kamarnya sendiri, melihat aktivitas si gadis Hyuuga sebelum berangkat sekolah menjadi rutinitas yang hampir tiap hari ia nantikan.

Hinata memandang Naruto, tersenyum kecil, "Berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai ketahuan Ayah atau Hanabi-chan, ya?"

"Aku senang dengan perhatianmu."

Hinata tersipu, ia mengambil tas kotak hitam yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya, bersiap turun ke lantai satu rumahnya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Tunggu," ujar Naruto yang menarik lengan Hinata agar berhenti.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, Naruto menciumi bibir Hinata, mendesak bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya, akan semakin dalam ciuman yang dilancarkan Naruto jika saja dengan pertahanan yang susah payah Hinata bangun, tangan kecilnya tidak mendorong tubuh Naruto, memaksa tubuh jangkung itu melepaskan pagutan yang jika terlalu lama bisa melelehkan Hinata.

"A-aku harus segera berangkat, Naruto-kun."

"Berhati-hatilah dengan Uchiha pantat ayam itu," pesan Naruto.

Hinata sedikit tertawa mendengar ejekan Naruto, "Meski aku tak tahu kenapa Uchiha-san menganggapku sebagai tunangannya, aku akan tetap berhati-hati kok."

"Lalu kenapa kemarin dia menyeretmu?" tuntut Naruto meminta penjelasan.

"U-Uchiha-san menyuruhku untuk membaca buku yang sempat ku bawa dulu itu dari perpustakaan di museum kota, aku jawab kalau itu sudah ada dirumahku, dia memaksa aku untuk segera pulang dan membaca bersama-sama, dan aku tidak mau, tapi Uchiha-san tetap memaksa."

"Menjauh dari orang aneh itu, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku berangkat dulu."

Naruto melepas kepergian Hinata, lalu melirik pada buku biru yang masih tergeletak di meja belajar sang gadis, mungkin ia harus membuang jauh-jauh buku itu agar ingatan terdahulu tak melesak ke luar dan menghancurkan kebahagiaannya sekarang.

TBC_  
_

Publish malem-malem,  
karena dari tadi saya sibuk liat anime ...  
hahaha  
up-date kali ini ngaret sekali,  
meski chapter ini sudah selesai bahkan sebelum lebaran.  
#tendang

seperti biasa,  
balasan review untuk yang non log ini, sementara yang log in, sedang dalam proses balas pesan

Ayzhar : kali ini mana yang kurang saya perjelas, mohon untuk ditanyakan lagi ...#permintaan review terselubung ...  
hahaha  
uzuki-kun : maaf kalau up-date-annya lama, uzu-kun, ini sudah lanjut ...  
Soputan : wah, lalu saya harus balas apa dong? Okey, ini sudah lanjut^^  
asbobi : hahaha lagi ngapain nongkrong di jamban as-san? Ah, jangan dijawab, saya sepertinya tahu, okey, ini sudah di lanjut ...  
Trio Riucky : gak bisa saya pm karena pm-nya gak diaktifin ya? Saya belum bisa bilang apakah ini sad atau tidak, tapi saya suka fic yang happy ending, meski kadang tangan dan otak mengerjakan kebalikannya ...  
amu : sekarang gmana, amu-san? Masih bingung apa tidak? Kalau iya bagian mana? Nanti saya usahakan chapter depan saya perjelas.

yosh,  
balas review sudah,  
apa ada yang belum tercantum?  
semoga semua sudah ada ...

ini chapter 4-nya ...  
moga semua suka ...

salam dingin  
Livylaval


End file.
